


How to use your blade

by EveningEve



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Cosplay, F/M, Femdom, Large Breasts, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: A couple of sex one-shots of Dagas getting violated by his female driver.





	1. Let the fun start~

"Daaag~!" a female voice yelled cheerfully, making him open his eyes at once... Yet freeze in utter shock. Great, she interrupted his royal nap again... On his very own throne! What is she thinking!?  
Yet this wasn't enough. The red haired female had to jump on top of him yet AGAIN! This is rather annoying if anything else. Yet she did not even try to stop and-  
"What are you doing!?" Dagas asked rather loud as he noticed the woman moving up and down, slowly feeling getting wetted by... By...  
"Isn't it obvious? Etsu needs her daily sperm ration every day~" she answered rather seductivly, licking her lips while moving on his own member. He could feel clearly how wet she was, even wetting his member clear- Wait what!?  
"D... Did you d... dare t... to..." the male tried to hide the groan in his voice, resisting this temptation or at least trying to. He couldn't even finish his sentence.  
"Aw yes, I so did. Otherwise I'd fuck your clothes~" she replied moaningly while wetting his royal member moran and more, moving her hips faster while her boobs bounce in equal rhythm.  
The blade tried to look away. He couldn't see this! This was the lowest of low! Yet then again he felt his cock harden further the more juice dropped on it, it even made wet noises. No! This doesn't feel THAT good! It just can't! It has to be something where he had no other choice but to do as her body commanded his body.  
Suddenly the female driver benches forward while rubbing and shoving her big breasts towards his face. Dag closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to see them but before he could imagine she squeezed his face with them. They were suprisibgly soft, not too unenjoyable to-Wait no! What was he thinking!?  
"C'mon, I know you love them!" Etsu spoke out loud seductivly while moving. He shook his head between her breasts yet before he noticed he was forced to suck on her left one, causing her to moan louder. "Oh Dag~ No need to be that rough~!" She moaned with pleasure, giant pleasure while he felt more juice flowing out her vagina. He wasn't rough! He just didn't have a choice anymore!  
"You deserve a treat for that!" Then Etsu pulled her boob out of Dagas' mouth. He breathed heavily, feeling relieved his mouth finally got realesed. Even when he bit her in-between she didn't let him go.  
The female rose up a bit, liftibg his cock up. W... What was she up to now!?  
Etsu rubbed the tip of the cock with her pussy, gtinning playfully. "I hope you'll like your treat" she commented before sticking it in all inside.  
Dagas told her not to but she did not listen. Instead he was feeling her insides now, holding tight on his cock. Too tight. The insides of hers squeezed his cock a great deal. He was already so close to... And it'll be even worse if she starts moving.  
Which she did despite his begging not to do so. The red haired moved gradually faster and faster, moaning in the dpeed she moved her hips up and down and her boobs bouncing heavily, already making sounds. Soon enough Dag joined in with his groan. A king shouldn't surrender to such activity! He shouldn't! Yet there he is, getting raped by his mere driver yet again. Luckily no one saw him in this state or else his reputation would be ruined in no time.  
Suddenly something started twitching inside. No... NO! That can't be! "S... Stop!" Dag groaned louder than before. "Or I will... I will-" "Then cum! Overfill my slutty pussy with your baby-making juice! Cum inside me!" Etsu screamed moaning while moving at a fast pace. She was carving for it. Carving for his cock, for his sperm. Out of all people she could carve for, why him!?  
Yet soon enough he couldn't hold it, his warm liquid flowing inside her vagina, making her stop moving and overflow, making her let out a loud, pleasuring moan while yelling his name loudly.  
"So much.... Flowing inside me... I love it!"

"This was fun once again" Etsu giggled, standing up. She just finished cleaning the dick of her blade with her own mouth.  
Dagas grumbled only. He fell victim to this again! How dares she to use him like that!? Everyday, as she pleases.  
"Would you stop it for once!?" he asked furiously, only getting a smile as a response.  
"Never" Her boobs bounce as she bends a bit forward, squeezing them together. "The fun has just begun!"


	2. The Maid

The day started fine. She followed any of his orders. Bringing him something, entertain him- He could ask for anything he wanted. It was very enjoyable to do so, this maid was very helpful, unlike most maids around the castle. Until he got caught in this situation…   
“Isn’t it enjoyable Master?” the red haired maid asked seductively while rubbing the male’s cock. He shouldn’t have trusted her! That maid was wearing an outfit way to small for her! He was able to spot her downer area, an exposed vagina, and her breasts were about to fall out, or at least it looked like that. It was like this maid was not ashamed of this appearance either. Or her behavior.    
She rubbed faster and faster, making him groan louder and louder in the bathroom. A maid taking control of a king!? This is unbelievable! Truly shaming!   
Dag tired to order her to stop but this maid did not listen. She kept rubbing and rubbing, making his cock go harder in her hand which moves up and down. She giggled at him, as if she loved this position he is in right now. She had her fun for some reason. Too much fun for his taste.   
Suddenly the maid revealed her breasts with her other hand while rubbing. They were quiet the size, like a certain someone he knew. Yet he thought nothing of it, he was too busy to tell her to stop it once and for all. But she did not listen, no matter what.   
Instead she now used her breasts, squeezing his cock between them. Squeezing and squeezing, enjoying it as much as possible. She was moaning in between, soon mixing up with his groaning.   
The boobs were soft, very soft. Almost comfortable. Dagas hated to admit it but he had to admit that much? Does this mean he will surrender? Heck he won’t! He won’t release it all from that! He can’t! Especially not from a mere maid! This is not what is-  
“Oh Master, your groans please me!” the red haired suddenly moans loudly, squeezing faster. “Your cock is twitching as well? Are you close to cum!? You don’t need to hold back you know!” “N… No! I… Will not… Now… Let me…” Dagas tried to hold back his groan further. He felt like he is about to explode, he needs to try hard to hold back. Very hard to hold back. He shouldn’t. He can’t! He won’t! He… He-   
Yet out of nowhere warm liquid releases from his cock, right on the female’s breasts and face. He released as much as possible. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t have done it. He should have held back! But he can’t. He just can’t.   
“My Master~” she exclaimed aroused. “You let out so much, how naughty~! Making your maid all dirty~!”   
Dag did not reply, he was just breathing heavily. She won this round!

“A maid like you should be reported and fired this instant!” Dagas yelled furiously at the female after he recovered from the sudden fuck session he got himself into. He should have never trusted this maid in the first place!   
She looked confused at him at first, then started to giggle slightly. “You did not realize?” she asked during her giggling. “Maybe I was wearing too much.” Then she took off the maid clothes, revealing her entire body as she smiled at him.   
“Dag, it’s me. Etsu, your driver” she told him. He sat there, frozen in shock. He should’ve known it. He should’ve known better than that. “This was a trap all along!” he yelled loudly, sounding very upset yet Etsu did not react to that, she walked over to him and then ducked down, facing him now.   
“A trap you enjoyed” she said while his sperm was still dropping down her face and breasts. He closed his eyes so he did not have to see this yet he was still able to smell it. “If you want I can be your maid more o-“   
“Clean yourself first!” he cut her off, yelling more furiously. “At once!”   
“Yes, yes. As you wish Master~” 


	3. Clothing can change people.. .Apperantly

It was quiet unusual to see her in that attire. A long dress, covering the majority of her body, a rare sight to behold. And honestly… Dagas was pleased of this sight. Etsu was almost like a queen in these dresses. And she was acting more properly like one. Yet… Slightly more embarrassed than usual. Why that though? Shouldn’t she feel shame in revealing clothing?  
As far as Dagas knew the red haired was on a meeting today, means he had some peace during the day. One of the rare days actually. A very rare day. He enjoyed it and took the chance to relax from all of these attacks recently. He had a whole day after all… Well, almost. Except when evening approached.  
He was about to lay down, falling asleep until someone quietly opened the door and asked shyly:”D… Dagas? Are you awake?”  
He suddenly sat up, looking to the slightly opened door. And it was his driver, obviously.  
He sighed. “What do you want?” he asked a bit annoyed yet also suspecting on what it will be. With this she entered and closed the door behind her, slowly walking up to him and sitting down on the bed, avoiding his gaze and… Blushing brightly!? It was… Almost appealing to him.  
“I… I need to ask you something” she started a bit embarrassed while slowly moving her hand to his. Strangely, Dag did not move the hand away, he let Etsu approach his hand. What was wrong with him as well out of the sudden?  
“W… What?” He asked, shuttering in between though.  
As he asked this he suddenly got pinned down and saw her exposed downer area, dripping all wet. The male blade gulped. He stared down to it, dripping at his clothes. H… How and why!? And-  
“I did it to myself today but I can’t satisfy myself with my fingers. Will you help me out, please?” She looked begging at him. “Just make me cum, please! For once!”  
Dagas wanted to refuse. He normally would! But this time… He did not know what it was but he feels like he has to accept. He wants to accept. It might be her current behavior. It was… Strangely, his taste at some point. Of course he preferred her regular attitude but- Wait, did he just think he prefers her usual attitude!? Did that just cross his mind!?  
“I… I guess I CAN make an exception… This time!” he only answers, trying to sound very serious, like he would not enjoy it. “Don’t get used to this treatment though. Now get your… Area over here already to get this over with!”  
“Really!?” Etsu had a bright smile on her face. “Thank you Dagas! Really, thank you!”  
And just as he told her, she turned around. Her pussy with juice dripping down this spot facing him. She has a hard time not trying to cover it. Dag was still able to see his driver’s impression-She wanted to die right now, in shame. That’s what her expression said. She even closed her eyes, as if it was something new. Was it because of her clothing? Because normally Etsu would shove her vagina right into his face, forcing him to lick it but now she was acting the opposite way.  
Out of nowhere however Dag hesitantly put a finger inside her private area, moving it around slowly. His female drive let out squeaks of pleasure in between, trying to hold back her moans yet is not able to do so.  
The area was squeezing his finger, trying to keep it in there. Even when he put a second finger in it, it got wetter over the time, dripping right on his face even. It smelled a bit disgusting but he did not mind it this time. What was wrong with him!?  
Dagas moved them faster and faster, with Etsu moaning loudly in the speed, slowly losing up to this feeling more and more, dripping more wet the deeper he put them. It had a little painful feeling to it, judging from her moan, but she did not tell him to stop. Not even once. She let him do whatever he wanted to her.  
He felt something twitching inside of her. Already!? If it was what he suspected it to be, so he stopped fingering his driver and pushed her vagina down on his face. As disgusting as it was, rather swallow her squirt than having it on his face again! Besides, his face was already wet enough.  
Before Etsu could even ask what her blade was doing he started to lick her insides, getting a bit of her pussy-juices inside of his mouth and swallowing it forcefully. He did not want to yet he knew he had to. Why did he agree to such low activity in the first place?  
He kept licking in there though, faster and faster as the red haired twitched more inside and dripped more while moaning louder, announcing that she soon will not be able to hold back anymore and cum. And as if it was a command the blade licked faster and deeper. Suddenly she moans too loud, very loud in fact while drooling.  
“D… Dag, I will… Will-“ But before she could finish her juice started to squirt all out of her, right inside his mouth. Dagas swallowed it all… Without much choice.  
It took a while until Etsu stopped cumming and breathed heavily. And as she finished she dropped down on the bed, breathing heavily while saying:”This… Felt… G.. .Great… Th… Thank you for h… helping m… me…” And as soon as she said that she fell asleep, right on his bed while the juice was flowing right on it.

“You see, my choice of clothes makes me switch personality” Etsu explained in the next morning in the throne room, yet this time in her usual attire. “I get so embarrassed in dresses I act all shy and stuff. Pretty funny, huh?”  
“That does not even make sense!” Dagas yelled angrily. “Because of this I was forced into licking your place!”  
“What are you talking about!? I asked you and you agreed on it, simple!”  
“I did no-“ Who was he fooling? He did. He did indeed.  
As he remembered he turned around. “I… I was just trying to get rid of you!”  
“Yeah ,yeah. Admit you like it.”  
Why was she right about this though?


	4. The drug

This… This was unexpected. From one second to the other… Dagas had… Had… A… bo… ner…   
How did this happen!? This cannot be true!   
Yet it is the problem of a man. Even though he is a king he needs to get rid of it… All by himself of course! And since his driver is no-   
“Dag, you okay?” a female voice asked from behind. The blade gulped and turned his face slightly around… “Woman!? You are here!?” he shouted while crossing his legs as she walks in front of him. Of course Etsu noticed and had a slight grin on her face.   
“I see. It worked!”   
“It worked!? What is the meaning of this!?”   
“Oh, remember the tea? I drugged it. And seeing it kick in now is a great sight!”   
W… What? The tea from this morning? Is it that one?   
As the self proclaimed king realized he started grumbling. “So it was you! I should have known!”   
“Aww, do you want to make me go through pain? Or punish me?”   
The woman’s voice was rather seductive. She benched a bit forward, squeezing her breasts against each other. Dagas did not pay attention to her exact words anymore. He felt weird. As if he was close to… To…   
“Ah! Dag! A… Already so bold!?” the redhead moan. And these words woke the blade up… And gave his face a shocked expression.   
He was groping her breasts. No one would deny their softness but- Wait, what was he thinking!? Was he praising these… Balloons!?   
Yet that was not all. While groping his cock was rubbing against her entrance. He was on top, facing his driver directly as she moaned, so loudly as she could while smiling and drooling.   
“You want to please yourself on me? Then go ahead Dag, violate me with all you got!” Etsu screams moaning, indirectly begging for his cock.   
Dagas wanted to reply. He wanted to stop it. But he couldn’t. He had lost control over his body by now. It was only responding to her begs and moans.   
This once. Just this once. He will let his body lose control. But only to satisfy himself!   
Dag proceeded. Yet instead placing his member inside her entrance he first placed his cock between her breasts and thrusting right in between them.   
His driver moaned loudly and squeezed her breasts while he was thrusting, making it twitch in no time. Darn it! He was close. Very close. And that fast. This is not… It shall not happen yet! He cannot-   
But even when trying to hold back he couldn’t do it. Soon he was releasing cumshots, shortly after forcing his cock partly inside her mouth and making her swallow as much as she could. But even after various cumshots inside her mouth he was still hard. Why? Why does it want more? Why is it carving for more?   
But before he could answer that himself he put his dick out of her mouth and breasts, right inside her pussy, making her let out a giant moan.   
His driver was screaming, begging for more as he thrusts faster and faster over the time. It was like her insides were hugging the blade’s cock, as tightly as they could. They did not want to let it out, keep it inside of her.   
They are squeezing tight. Very tight. But why… Why is he enjoying this? Why is his body loving this? It is low activity, very low activity! Yet here he is, putting himself on the same low level, This is pure torment. Pure-   
But then he shot out his liquid while still thrusting faster than before. And while thrusting he came over and over again.   
And it keeps going for quite some time, until the drug wore off.  
“Ahh, this was great!” Etsu exclaimed while stretching, sperm flowing out of her lower area. “You were stressed weren’t you Dag?”   
“Shut up” her blade muttered. “It was only because of the drug.”   
“But you were sure going wild.”   
“That was not me!”   
“Certain?” she teased. He nodded quickly. “I am certain. Now shut up and let me recover in peace!”  
“Yes yes. As you say.”   
One needs to be careful considering drinks and food in this castle with Etsu around. Especially in Dagas’s case.


End file.
